Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
}} Blow Me (One Last Kiss), en español Mándame (un último beso), es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante Pink. La canción sera presentada por Freddy, Marký y Fernando. Contexto de la Canción: New Directions necesita reclutar nuevos miembros y para ellos reúnen al denominado The Gay Trinity con el fin de cantar una canción que inspire aquello. Los chicos desde diferentes puntos de la escuela cantan la canción de P!NK; Freddy desde la cancha de entrenamiento; Marký desde la Explanada y Fernando desde el Gimnasio. La presentación de todos es un éxito. Letra de la Canción: Marký: White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight. Freddy: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold, But there's nothing to grab so I let go Fernando: I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us (Marký: Blow me one last kiss) You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit My head is spinning so (Freddy: Blow me one last kiss) The Gay Trinity: Just when I can't get worse, I've had a shit day (Marký: No!) You had a shit day (Freddy: No!), we've had a shit day (Fernando: No!) I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss Freddy: I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did, Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left Marký: No more sick whiskey-dick, no more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home Fernando: I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us (Marký: Blow me one last kiss) You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit My head is spinning so (Freddy: Blow me one last kiss) The Gay Trinity: Just when I can't get worse, I've had a shit day (Marký: No!) You had a shit day (Freddy: No!), we've had a shit day (Fernando: No!) I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss Marký: Blow me one last kiss Freddy: Blow me one last kiss Fernando: I will do what I please, anything that I want I will breathe, I won't breathe I won't worry at all You will pay for your sin, you'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear Marký y Freddy: I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us (Fernando: Blow me one last kiss) You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit My head is spinning so (Fernando: Blow me one last kiss) The Gay Trinity: Just when I can't get worse, I've had a shit day (Marký: No!) You had a shit day (Freddy: No!), we've had a shit day (Fernando: No!) I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss Marký: Blow me one last kiss Freddy: Blow me one last kiss The Gay Trinity: Just when I can't get worse, I've had a shit day (Marký: No!) You had a shit day (Freddy: No!), we've had a shit day (Fernando: No!) I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss Vídeo: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo New Changes Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por The Gay Trinity Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Marký Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Freddy Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fernando